


f r a g m e n t s

by Moonllotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Raising Harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: “Merlin’s saggy tits, what did you do?” Remus demands.“Something that’s possibly illegal,” Sirius shrugs.This is the story of how Sirius Black kidnaps Harry Potter. (It isn't as bad as it sounds?)





	f r a g m e n t s

**Author's Note:**

> ONESHOT.

“ _Alohomora_.”

The spell was barely a whisper as the front door opened with little sound. The man in the door frame narrowed his eyes. From the front door were the stairs to the second landing, and he supposed that was where he needed to be.

The magic surrounding the house was pungent. Protection spells and blood infused the walls and would have made it difficult to breathe had he mal-intent. As it were, he pushed his dark hair from his eyes and quickly used his wand to hold it away from his face, he wouldn’t say that he was there to cause any harm.

Heavy booted feet began towards the stairs when a small whimper from down the hallway caught his attention. He paused, tilting his head and holding his breath as he listened.

That was definitely the sound of a small creature. Either a wounded animal or a tiny child. Smothered sounds of pain that caused his heart to leap in his throat. Abandoning his trek to the second landing, he made his way over to the cupboard under the stairs. And he hoped with every fiber of his being that what he came for was not locked up in a cupboard under the fucking stairs.

The door opened with a little resistance. Hinges loud, telling anyone awake that the small child within was escaping what was essentially their cell.

He controlled his breathing.

On a threadbare mattress with the flimsiest of sheets sat little Harry Potter. Skinny, bruised, with clothes that were too large and his hideous scar vibrant red and fresh on his face. Alone in the dark with only the spiders and dust mites as company.

“ _Lumos_.”

The toddler flinched, tiny hands coming up to cover his head as the light above turned on. “No, peas!” He whimpered.

The man swallowed what little saliva that he had and held his rage in as carefully as possible. He swallowed again and wet his lips.

“Harry.” He whispered, hands open. He wanted nothing more than to grab this boy, this baby, his Godson, and hold him tight.

It had been a few months since they had seen each other, he hadn’t gotten to visit prior to Halloween, prior to that night when Peter betrayed them. Now it was nearly January and after months of fighting against Dumbledore for custody of a child who was – in the eyes of the law – technically his ward, he had enough. It took a little digging to find where Petunia Dursley nee Evans lived.

“I’m not going to hurt you Prongslet. Come on, it’s me, Padfoot.” He tried again.

Harry slowly dropped his hands and stared up at him with wide green eyes. “Pa’foot?”

“Yes, I’ve come to take you home. Do you want to come with Uncle Padfoot?” He nearly sobbed in relief when Harry stood on wobbly legs and came to him.

“Moony?” Harry questioned, but it was muffled into his Godfather’s shoulder. “Sirius.”

Sirius Black felt his eyes dampen as he held the tiny body close to him. It was freezing downstairs and Harry was barely covered. He gently placed the boy down and took his wand out of his hair to transfigure the ill-fitting clothes into something thick and warm.

Harry’s tiny hands smoothed over the material of his magicked jumper, and down his corduroys. Even the socks with the holes that he had adorned were changed into thickly soled booties. Sirius glanced around for something to transfigure into a snowsuit, taking the blanket that Harry had been using and creating one to put the boy in.

“Warm,” Harry muttered. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Sirius picked him up again.

Time was of the essence now, and as much as Sirius wanted to go upstairs and murder the Dursleys – they had placed a baby in a cupboard with little installation against the freezing temperatures, he didn’t want to even touch on the fact that Harry had cowered when he thought Sirius was one of the other adults in the house. He couldn’t risk going to Azkaban for murdering muggles.

There was no one to stop him from exiting the house and slamming the door shut as hard as he could behind him. His bike was just up the block, and 17-month-old Harry weighed virtually nothing as he strode forward with a purpose.

The tabby cat at the end of the street sat primly, obviously waiting for him.

“Professor,” Sirius nodded, not stopping.

The woman who began to walk beside him was in her early 50s, tartan suit immaculate, and black framed glasses resting on her stern face. “Mr. Black, Ms. Figg contacted me when she noticed someone had broken into the house.”

“I am just taking what is rightfully mine,” Sirius responded.

Harry was fast asleep now, fingers in mouth and head lolling on Sirius’ shoulder.

“He’s not a thing, Sirius,” Minerva McGonagall sighed tiredly.

This comment caused Sirius to pause, directly underneath a lamp which illuminated him. In the dim lighting, he looked dangerous. Gray eyes dark and glittering, black hair falling to his collar, wide shoulders and narrow waist. The shadows of the night caused his face to appear sharper, cheekbones jutting and mouth a firm line. “They were abusing him in that bloody house. I, for one, refuse to have another Regulus Black on my hands when I can very well prevent it!”

The lamp above them flickered.

Minerva went quiet, “I don’t want to know what you plan on doing. You are his rightful guardian, but what about the Dursleys? It was Lily’s blood magic that kept Harry alive. Harry needs Petunia and they need Harry in order to remain safe.”

“Sod the Dursley’s.”

“Even their son?” Minerva frowned. “He’s just a wee one.”

“I’ve placed wards over the house, they should be fine,” Sirius admitted as he adjusted his grip on Harry. “We’re leaving now.”

“I’ll have to tell Albus, you know,” Minerva stated, coming closer to run her fingers through Harry’s downy soft hair. “I can give you some time. We’ll more than likely go directly to the Lupin family home to search for you.”

“That’s because that’s where I’m going,” Sirius stated.

Minerva peered up at him with clear blue eyes, “I do not need to know where you’ll be after. I’ll reinforce the wards around the Dursley home before heading back to Hogwarts. That should give you some time.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

* * *

 

Remus Lupin did not sleep. Not since before the war. At twenty-one, he was well beyond his years in age, and he had the creaking bones to prove it. He was cleaning up the kitchen when he heard the faint rumble in the distance.

Motorbike.

Sirius was over often. Sometimes to drink or eat, spend time with Remus, cry, fuck. Most nights ended with the two in bed together. Tongues and limbs interweaving until they couldn't tell where one man started and the other ended. He didn’t understand what his relationship with Sirius exactly was. Remus thought that they may be in love with each other, that what they were was a couple, but the words had ever been uttered out loud. He couldn’t bring himself to say them, for fear that it may shatter whatever delicate relationship that they did have. He couldn’t be without Sirius too, not after losing everyone else.

Remus was debating putting the kettle on when a knock on his front door shook him from his stupor.

He had been expecting Sirius.

He had not been expecting Harry.

Remus stared with wide eyes and took Harry gently from Sirius’ arms. Harry blinked up dazedly at him before snuggling into his shoulder. Tiny hands fisting at his jumper.

“Merlin’s saggy tits, what did you do?” He demanded as he closed the door behind Sirius.

“Something that’s possibly illegal,” Sirius shrugged as he glanced around. He had what looked to be an empty satchel on his hip and his wand in his hand. Remus didn’t even get the time to protest as Sirius began to shrink furniture to fit into the bag – which was probably also illegally modified to fit everything.

“Possibly? What are you doing?” Remus demanded in a hissed whisper. He did not want to wake up Harry. He placed his mouth on Harry’s crown and inhaled his soft sent, body swaying automatically to ensure that the toddler remained asleep.

“Packing your shit, Moons. What’s it look like?” Sirius stated. Because, obviously. “You may want to bundle up into something warmer than what you’re wearing.”

“Why?” Remus was gently patting at Harry’s back as he swayed. “Sirius, honestly, what are you doing?”

Sirius sighed, never stopping his wands movements as he forced his bright eyes onto Remus. His gaze softened at the sight of the other man with the baby, “we’re running away.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. Bloody hell, I wouldn’t leave you Re.” Sirius rolled his eyes and looked away before his face could become as pink as he could feel it turning.

Why was he so damn endearing? Remus suppressed the urge to smile, “where are we running off to?”

“France,” Sirius moved from the living room into the kitchen, but his voice carried into the next room. “Alphard left me his villa and his money. We could live comfortably.”

“France?” Remus echoed. That sounded like a dream. The wizarding laws in France regarding werewolves were vastly different than that of the UK. In France, werewolves were treated as people with an illness rather than dark creatures. They were allowed to vote, hold jobs, own property, marry. They were people. The laws of a werewolf moving to France were harder to get around than anywhere else in Europe because of this. It was near impossible. “How? I’m registered and you know—”

Remus stopped to readjust Harry on his hip. Sirius was moving into the bedroom now.

“I’ve already taken care of your papers,” Sirius told him from somewhere down the hallway.

Remus frowned and followed the sound of his voice. Sirius was in his bedroom, carefully placing objects into the magical bag. “How long have you been planning this?”

The fact that the other man wouldn’t quite meet his eyes was telling. How long had Sirius been planning to spirit Remus away to France? How long had he been holding on to said papers, which no doubt cost a fortune and was difficult to obtain? He must have gotten the forms months ago. Prior to when everything fell apart. Right smack dab in the middle of the war. He never thought Sirius was a coward, but Remus could see him filing for the forms on a whim, for whenever it was too much for them and they needed an out.

Sirius handed Remus a thick, wooly, coat before shrinking the wardrobe and moving onto the bathroom, and then Remus’ parent’s room.

“How long until Dumbledore and the Ministry find us?” Remus asked, unsure how to put on the coat with Harry fast asleep in his arms. He was saved from attempting with wandless magic when Sirius came back and took the toddler from him.

“Fuck Albus,” Sirius growled.

It was well known that Sirius Black had been fighting for his rightful custody of his Godson. The Daily Prophet had it plastered all over its front page. The Black family was still heavily interwoven with the wizarding world despite some of the family’s involvement with You-Know-Who. Sirius was Scion, never properly disowned, and he had power. Unfortunately, so did Dumbledore.

“Let’s go,” Sirius motioned towards the front door where his bike was no doubt waiting.

“Let me just,” Remus followed, wand in hand and wards being placed on the now empty house. He wasn’t quite sure why Sirius took everything out of it, but he was grateful. Maybe they could put the items in a vault for safe keeping. Like they did with the Potter’s house.

“Oi,” Sirius handed Harry back to him while enlarging the side cab of his bike. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to come with.”

Remus laughed and shook his head, “you’ve packed my entire house. For all intents and purposes, you’re kidnapping me! But, I’ll go with you.”

Carefully he climbed into the cab. Relieved that there was a warming charm in place. He imagined that they really didn’t have long before someone figured out what happened and apparated to his family home.

“Well, I’d have hoped you’d come with me. Since, you know, I love you and all.” Sirius revved the engine, ignoring how Remus was staring at him with his jaw dropped. “You’ll catch flies, Moony.”

“You’re such a- aaahhh!” Remus let out as the bike flew into the air. He tightened his grip on Harry and glared daggers at the handsome man who let out a bark of delighted laughter.

Remus was confident that what they were doing was illegal. Kidnapping Harry, using a magically expandable bag, driving to France on a flying motorbike. All of it. A small part of him, the voice in the back of his mind, told him that they wouldn't be Marauders if it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics and want more feel free to follow me on **[tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)** , there is a _shit ton_ of Wolfstar content on there.


End file.
